The present invention relates generally to devices, methods and systems for vascular treatment. One embodiment of the device includes a sequential implant delivery system using a plurality of placement rings to place sequential self-expanding stents and embolic protection devices within a vessel wall.
Vascular diseases and disorders are widespread health problems affecting many people. There are many chronic and acute diseases and disorders relating to the vascular system including, for example, thrombosis, embolism, aneurysm, atherosclerosis, arterioscholerosis, infarction and still others.
Heart attacks and strokes are leading health concerns. Obstruction of blood flow and/or vessel rupture may cause inadequate blood supply to the heart, brain, and other parts or all of the body. Occlusive diseases involving constriction, narrowing or obstruction of a blood vessel often present serious, possibly life-threatening risks. Additionally, complications in vascular treatment(s) may themselves necessitate further treatment. Some such risks include formation of emboli, vessel damage, thrombogenesis, blood loss, hemorrhage, and others. Furthermore, trauma and other injuries may damage the vascular system and often require repair or replacement.
At present, treatment of vascular disease, damage and disorders suffers from limitations, drawbacks and risks. The invention provides unique treatments and solutions to treatment of the foregoing and other problems.